


[Podfic of] darling, it's better down where it's wetter

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Genevieve gets caught in the rain and Adrianne is more than okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] darling, it's better down where it's wetter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [darling, it's better down where it's wetter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477487) by [bertee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/13%20darling%20it%27s%20better%20down%20where%20it%27s%20wetter.mp3) (13 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 24:00

**Streaming:**  



End file.
